peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Super Mario 64 - Part 27 (SECRET STARS 2!)
PBG begins to finish the series up by collecting a bunch of secret stars. Synopsis This is the second to last episode of this series. PBG has 4 stars planned, and was surprised by the fact that he hadn't done this yet. He jumps into the secret star near Jolly Roger Bay. He says that he might come back to Mario 64 in the future to get the rest of the stars he didn't get. He wasn't positive whether or not he got this star before, and is glad that he didn't. He gets the star, and says how much he loves getting stars in this game because they are so golden! He comments on their weird eyes and wonders if they are alive. The next star is one that he used to always fail at as a kid, because it is a flying cap star. It is the star when you look up at the sky at the start of the castle. He gets the star on his first try without any problems! The star really wasn't all that hard, and PBG states that he just had to be calm and confident. He heads to Hazy Maze Cave for the next star. He heads to Dorrie, and PBG asks Jeff what her name is. PBG guesses it when he sees her, and he is correct! PBG heads Dorrie to the island, and accidentally picks up the Wario cap, and misses the jump! He tries again, and finds the secret pit. He charges at the enemies, and wants to get hit so that he can lose the Wario cap. He misses the enemy by a long way, yet it still counted as a hit, and PBG wants to see a replay, revealing that he did in fact miss. PBG tries to read the instructions on how to navigate the area and is confused. He picks up the power up, and tries to hover to where he needs to be. He doesn't make it, and falls into the water, and has to make his way across again. He grabs the star fairly easily. PBG tries to backflip back into Hazy Maze Cave, but Mario grabs onto the edge. PBG almost dies jumping across a gap, and is almost balled over. PBG walks past two stars on the way down. He jumps onto Dorrie. Dorrie just stops moving for some reason, and PBG triple jumps off of her. It took PBG twenty 'Gate" episodes to work out how to play. He talks to the coin Bob-omb, and starts hunting for the coins. He soon realizes that he can be Metal Wario. He also realizes that every time he makes fun of Wario, he has to play as him! PBG heads to the final star in the game that he needs. He tries to read the final notice ominously. He critiques the grammar of the notice. He wants to go and punch Bowser in the face. Since this episode went by flawlessly, he decides to play a mini game. He plays a memory game with Wario. He gets a score of 9, and his high score is 23. He tries to pay more attention to the coins. He has forgotten what he has seen, and gets a score of 20. He wants to break his score, and asks Jeff which one to pick. PBG chooses the wrong one, and ends his game with 20. He then plays a slingshot game. He used to be pretty good at this game. He only gets a score of 11, and has a high score of 32. He says that he would be surprised if he broke 13. He plays the He Loves Me Loves Me Not game again. He asks if Wario loves him because he always makes fun of him. Just like last time, he loses. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario 64 Category:Videos